


Caught on Camera

by elementsofcreation



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Protective Joe West, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementsofcreation/pseuds/elementsofcreation
Summary: Olivarry week, day 6. Kidnapped/Hostage. Sexual roleplay. Barry asks Oliver if they can mix things up a bit: For Oliver to treat him roughly during sex, as if the Arrow has taken him hostage. Oliver is happy to oblige. Unbeknown to them, they have witnesses. This is not the way Barry wanted his family to find out about his relationship with Oliver...





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Olivarry week: Kidnapped/Hostage. (although it also has a secret relationship.)  
> Posted very late!
> 
> Warnings: Barry's friends and family make assumptions, so there are mentions of sexual assault. There is NO actual  
> non-con or assault. It's all consensual roleplay. Marked explicit to be safe. NSFW. Please read the tags: If it's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> I wonder if I should be questioning my life choices if the only things I've finished for Olivarry week are this smut and an  
> angsty drabble... I'd like to blame the discord group, but I really can't. I wrote most of this ages ago. A far cry from the  
> usual fluff I write.
> 
> Eddie is alive, Team Flash aren't broken. Ignores Season 3.

Outside Star labs, in the dark of the night, Oliver's bike screeched to a stop in front of Barry. 

'You should stay over after our team ups more often,' Barry grinned. 'Night patrols with you are awesome!'

Oliver gave a small smile and swung his leg over his bike to advance towards Barry. 'It's not the night patrols I enjoy.'

Barry grinned and cupped Oliver's cheek. Oliver leaned in to press his lips to Barry's. Barry melted and opened his mouth to touch their tongues together. His back hit the wall of the labs before he even realised they'd moved.

'Ollie...' Barry groaned, as Oliver pulled back his cowl and trailed kisses down his neck. 

'Your place, or my hotel?' Oliver separated from him with a growl.

Barry glanced up at Oliver and tilted his head to regard his lover. 'How about here?'

'Outside?' Oliver regarded him curiously. 

Barry shook his head and gestured towards the doors. 'Inside. I want to try something different.'

Oliver opened his mouth, closed it, and crossed his arms as he ran his eyes over Barry. 'What do you have in mind?'

Barry nodded towards the doors and led the way into the lab. Oliver fell into step beside him and lifted his hand to push down his hood. 

Barry was in front of him in less than a second. His gloved hands held the hood in place. 'I want you to take me hostage and fuck me, as the Arrow. Don't hold back.'

'You realise what you're asking for?' Oliver asked with raised eyebrows, but inside the tight material of his suit, his cock twitched. Logic won out, for now. 'I don't want to hurt you Barry.'

'You won't,' Barry insisted. 'We can have a safe word. If anything you do is too much, I'll use it.'

'What is it?' 

'Merlyn,' Barry smirked. 'Enough of a turn off?'

'That works,' Oliver grimaced. He glanced at Barry and his heart began to race. To dominate all that power... How could he refuse? 'You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?' 

Barry nodded, and one of his hands rubbed at the back of his neck. 'It's not weird, is it?'

Oliver shook his head and stepped closer, to press the length of his body against Barry's. Barry groaned as Oliver's hard cock rubbed against his own. Oliver dropped his voice to a whisper and nuzzled Barry's ear. 'What do you think, Barr?'

Barry whimpered and canted his hips against Oliver's. 

'Where?' Oliver murmured against Barry's neck.

'The cortex,' Barry replied through a gasp. 'Over the desk.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

Barry sighed and pulled back a little to rush out, 'Everyone's gone home, and there are no cameras. If someone hacked our feed, goodbye secret identities!'

'Right,' Oliver replied. He leaned in to capture Barry's lips and lost himself for a moment. When he pulled away, he took Barry's hand, and they moved with swift steps towards the cortex.

At the entrance, Oliver glanced at Barry, and a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine as an idea came to him. 'Can I disable your speed?' 

Barry glanced up at Oliver with wide eyes. Barely a second passed before he sucked in a breath and his shoulders slumped. 'I don't see why not. I trust you, Ollie. Just don't hit me, or shoot me in the back.' 

'Never going to let me forget that, are you?' Oliver grinned. 

'Not a chance,' Barry folded his arms and smiled. 

'Okay,' Oliver agreed. He sucked in a breath and nodded into the cortex. 'Ready?' 

'Yeah...' Barry replied with a nervous nod.

Oliver stepped over the threshold. Barry grabbed his arm. 'Wait...'

'Second thoughts?'

'No... just... I already prepared myself,' Barry felt his cheeks flush, and he continued to ramble. 'So you can skip that step. Don't be gentle with me.'

'Stop talking, Flash,' Oliver interrupted with a hard stare. 

Barry shivered as rough fingers closed around his neck. Oliver had activated his voice modifier. Barry began to struggle, and he kicked out towards Oliver. Oliver sidestepped easily and threw Barry to the floor. 

'Quit struggling, you'll only make it worse for yourself,' Oliver ordered. He grabbed his bow from his back and loaded it with an arrow he'd designed to neutralise Barry's powers. 

'Ollie... please,' Barry whimpered. He shuffled backwards and tried to get to his feet.

'Arrow,' Oliver insisted with a growl, and let the arrow fly.

Barry cried out as the arrow pierced his shoulder. He got to his feet and backed away. 

'Don't try to run, Flash. Without your speed, I'd catch you before you reached the door.'

Oliver smirked and pulled the arrow free. It clattered to the floor. He grabbed Barry and pressed him against the wall. 

The hard lines of Barry's cock through his suit met his own. 'Enjoying yourself, Flash?'

'No!' Barry yelled as he renewed his struggles against Oliver. Neither of them could help a groan as the movement shifted them closer together.

Oliver grabbed Barry's chin and pressed their lips together in one rough movement. Barry whimpered and parted his lips. Oliver thrust his tongue inside, and with his free hand, he pushed the pants of Barry's suit down over his hips.

'I'm going to fuck you, Flash, and you're going to like it,' Oliver murmured between the rough slides of his tongue against Barry's.

Barry whimpered, and Oliver came undone. If anyone witnessed this, Barry would appear terrified, but Oliver knew his lover. Knew a pleasured whimper when he heard one. Oliver captured Barry's hands and shoved them above his head. With one hand, he held Barry pinned as he squirmed against him. With the other, he opened the front of Barry's suit.

Chest exposed, heaving with each breath, Barry moaned as Oliver trailed his hand over a pert nipple and rolled the nub between his fingertips.

'Ollie...' Barry whined as Oliver mouthed at his neck and nibbled marks down his chest. 

'Arrow,' Oliver insisted again. 'On your knees.'

Barry shook his head with a determined glint in his eye. Oliver released Barry's hands and pushed the top half of the suit to the floor. Pushed Barry down to his knees with it. One hand remained on Barry's shoulder, the other fumbled at his own fly to pull out his cock.

'Suck,' Oliver ordered. He grabbed the back of Barry's head and forced him forward so his lips came to rest on his cock.

Barry bit his bottom lip and glanced defiantly up at Oliver. His lip trembled with want, and his pupils were fully blown. 

'If you don't do this,' Oliver warned, as his hand moved to Barry's neck and grasped tight, 'I will break your neck.'

Barry gasped at the pressure. Oliver took advantage of his open mouth and thrust his cock into the warm heat. 

Barry spluttered and opened wider. Oliver's hand trailed up to tangle in Barry's hair as he worked his hips in and out of Barry's mouth. Barry groaned, and Oliver felt a hot tongue lap at his length in teasing strokes. Oliver's fingers trailed over Barry's face to stroke a sensitive spot behind Barry's ear, and Barry whimpered. The vibrations around his cock sent shivers down Oliver's spine, and he gazed down at the young man on his knees with glazed eyes. 

'Enough,' Oliver panted. He pulled Barry up and off and shoved him towards the desk. 

Barry tripped over his suits pants, still around his ankles, and caught himself on the desk. His eyes were wild as he looked over his shoulder at Oliver. 

'Stay there,' Oliver insisted as he stalked towards Barry, cock in hand. He tugged at himself a few times, before he moved his hand to press against the small of Barry's back. Pinned to the desk, Barry could only watch with small gasps and wide eyes as Oliver rifled in the drawers and smirked when he found what he was looking for.

Oliver reached over to pull Barry's hands towards the metal bars on the front of the desk. He pressed Barry flush against it with his body, and metal clinked together as the cuffs slid into place. 

'Oh God,' Barry whimpered as he rutted between the desk and Oliver. 

Oliver's eyes slipped closed as he allowed himself a few thrusts against Barry's ass, before he pulled back and pulled Barry's boxers down. The suit pants came off with them, and Oliver stalked over to the mannequin in front of Barry. He arranged the suit neatly on the stand, before he turned to Barry and smirked.

'I'm going to fuck you now,' Oliver said, as he stalked towards Barry, cock in hand. He pressed against Barry's back and murmured in his ear, 'Right in front of your suit, so every time you see it, you'll be reminded that your powers couldn't save you.'

'Ollie, please!' Barry gasped as Oliver pulled back and lined himself up. 

Oliver groaned as the head of his cock breached Barry's pre-lubed entrance. Barry bucked back into him, and Oliver huffed as he grabbed Barry's hips. Without warning, he slammed forward into Barry's slick entrance.

Barry cried out, and his knuckles turned white as he grabbed the bar he was cuffed to. 

Oliver plastered himself against his lovers back and groaned as he slipped in deeper. Barry was prepared, but not as much as usual. Worried eyes scanned Barry's face, and Oliver broke character to whisper in Barry's ear, 'Okay?'

Barry gave a sharp nod and pushed back against Oliver. Oliver grunted and shifted his hips to thrust sharply into Barry. Barry melted against him, and Oliver began a brutal pace in and out of his lover, keen to give Barry what he'd asked for. 

Barry groaned and bucked his hips. Oliver shuddered and bit down on his shoulder. God, if anyone saw them like this, they would think Barry was trying to get away, but Oliver knew that the thrusts of Barry's hips, forward against the desk, and then back against him, were designed for maximum friction and penetration. Oliver felt Barry shudder against him, and he dropped his gaze to watch as come splattered the desk. 

'You're enjoying this, Flash,' Oliver insisted as he continued to drive into Barry.

'No... Ollie. I'm not...' Barry protested, but his cheeky grin and already half hard cock said otherwise. The serum was wearing off. 

'Arrow,' Oliver ground out. He grabbed Barry's hair and pulled his head back to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

'Arrow...' Barry whined as Oliver's cock dragged against his prostate.

Oliver panted as Barry began to shake against him. Barry's powers were returning, and he vibrated around Oliver's cock as he neared his second orgasm. 

'Oli... Arrow... Please!' Barry begged. 

Oliver groaned as a frisson of pleasure shot up his spine. Hearing his vigilante name from his lover's lips drove him wild. He knew Barry wasn't begging him to stop either. 

'You have failed this city,' Oliver whispered into Barry's ear as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He muffled a groan in the crook of Barry's neck when Barry's passage tightened around his cock as he climaxed again. Oliver pressed deep into Barry and came with a few stuttered jerks of his hips. 

Barry groaned, and he flopped, boneless, onto the desk. Oliver huffed out a few shaky breaths and nuzzled his cheek against Barry's back as he paused inside him for a moment. 

Beneath him, Barry stirred and whispered, 'Leave me here, tied up.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him and ran a hand down Barry's side. Barry shivered and tugged against the cuffs.

'My speeds back. I can phase out of these and meet you back at your hotel,' Barry murmured, but he glanced away. 

Oliver cupped his cheek and turned Barry's face to look at him. 'It's fine to want this,' Oliver assured him in a hushed tone. 

Barry's answering nod was hesitant. 'When I get to your hotel, you'll reassure me, right?'

'Of course,' Oliver replied. He brushed his lips against Barry's cheek and pulled out, back in character. 

'Thanks for the fuck, Flash,' Oliver smirked as he tucked his cock away. 'I'm sure we'll do it again very soon.'

Oliver grabbed his bow and stalked from the cortex. Barry whimpered and collapsed against the desk. He let his eyes slip shut as he tried to summon the energy to move. 

A few minutes passed, and Barry shuddered as his skin cooled. He tugged at the handcuffs and tapped into the speed force to vibrate his hands. Once he was free, he rubbed at his wrists and glanced down at himself with a grimace. Naked and sticky, but satisfied. 

He became a blur as he dashed around the cortex, first to splash some water over himself, and then into a spare set of clothes. Refreshed, but stomach rumbling, he fled from the labs. 

Oliver beat him to the hotel, but only because Barry stopped for a burger or four on the way. As soon as the door opened, Oliver pulled Barry into his arms and held him close.

'Bed?' Oliver suggested with a smile.

'Yeah,' Barry agreed. He let Oliver lead him towards the king sized bed and flopped down on the mattress. 'Ollie... That was...' Barry began, but he tailed off and bit his lip.

'It was fine,' Oliver insisted. He joined Barry on the bed and pulled him into his arms. 'With you, very little isn't.'

'Good... Um...' Barry ran a hand over Oliver's chest. 'So if I wanted it again?'

'You'd just have to ask,' Oliver replied sincerely. 'I didn't hurt you?'

Barry grinned and shook his head. 'Did I ever tell you how much I love you?' He rolled Oliver onto his back and straddled his hips.

Oliver raised a hand and brushed it over Barry's cheek. 'Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it.'

Barry leaned down and pressed his lips to Oliver's. Their kisses became more heated. This time, the sex was tender, and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

\--

The next morning, Cisco hummed as he wandered into the cortex, Felicity at his side. 

'Hey, the camera's are working!' Cisco exclaimed as one of the cortex cameras turned to face them.

Felicity grinned. 'Thought you could do with better security after last time.'

Cisco looked around, frantic. 'They're not supposed to work! You know, in case anyone hacks the feed and discovers the Flash's identity!'

'No one's hacking your systems,' Felicity insisted. She sipped her coffee with a confident smile. 'Well, unless they're me. Come on, let's check it out.'

'All right,' Cisco agreed as he pulled up a chair and slurped on a smoothie. His hand ran over a crusty stain on the desk as he booted up his computer, and he grimaced. 'Has someone been jerking off at my desk? Not cool...'

Felicity stifled a giggle. 'So that's what the fastest man alive gets up to when you're not around.'

Cisco groaned and shifted his chair away from the stain. Felicity leaned over, and together they skimmed over the security feed at super speed. 

'Is that Barry and Oliver?' Felicity murmured, coffee cup poised at her lips.  
Cisco slowed the footage, and they watched as Oliver shot Barry, drained his speed, and fucked him over the desk.

Cisco shot to his feet and raised a hand to his mouth as he backed away from the desk. 'I think I'm gonna hurl.'

'That makes two of us,' Felicity gulped. 'It can't be real.'

'What can't be real?' Diggle called from behind them as he and Caitlin stepped into the cortex. 

Felicity grimaced and pushed past Cisco to rewind the footage. Cisco looked away as the newcomers watched it again.

'It can't be true,' Felicity insisted. 'Oliver would never... There must be a copy cat vigilante.'

'Has anyone seen Barry this morning?' Caitlin asked gently. The others shook their heads.

'He has work today,' Cisco added, with a thoughtful look at his phone. 'We can ask Joe to let us know if he turns up.'

'That looked brutal,' Caitlin's eyes teared up, but no tears fell. 'I'll need to examine him.'

Diggle crossed his arms and glanced at Felicity. 'We've been working with Oliver for years. There's no doubt in my mind it's him, Felicity.'

'But...' Felicity began to protest. She changed her mind and re-wound the footage to watch again. 'You're right... even the mannerisms are the same. Either it's a really good copy cat...'

'Or he was more messed up by the island than he let on,' Dig finished.

'Maybe he was drugged,' Felicity suggested with a glare towards Diggle. 'I just can't believe that Oliver would hurt Barry.'

'I'll call Joe,' Caitlin murmured. 'Maybe you can call Oliver?'

Felicity nodded, and the two pulled out their phones. Diggle leaned against the wall, and Cisco began to pace as they waited.

\--

Joe answered on the third ring. 

'Hi Joe, has Barry shown up to work yet?' Caitlin asked. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for a response. 

'Nope, late as usual,' Joe replied. 'Something up?'

'No. Just trying to get hold of him,' Caitlin deflected. 'Could you let us know if he turns up?'

'Caitlin...' Joe urged, a warning in his tone.

Caitlin sighed. 'There's some disturbing footage at the labs. It looks like Oliver hurt Barry pretty badly. We're worried.'

'I'll call him,' Joe replied, and hung up before Caitlin could elaborate further. She sighed and fired off a text, asking Barry to come to Star labs when he got it. 

\--

Barry groaned and buried his face in Oliver's chest as a shrill ringing cut through the silence of Oliver's hotel room. He slunk his arm out from under the sheets and glanced at the display on his phone. 

'It's Joe,' Barry muttered. 

Oliver's arms tightened around him. 'Ignore him.'

Barry looked at his watch and shook his head. 'I'm late for work.'

Oliver huffed and relaxed his grip. Barry sat up to grab his phone. Oliver tackled him and pinned him to the bed. They made out lazily, and the phone stopped ringing. 

Barry groaned and shoved Oliver off. He grabbed his phone and glanced at the display. 'I have to get to Star labs.'

A blur sped around the room and came to a stop by Oliver's side, fully dressed. Barry leaned down to press his lips against Oliver's, but he pulled back before it could get heated. 'See you later, Ollie. I'll be in Jitters at lunchtime.'

Oliver nodded, and in a gust of wind and a blur of lighting, Barry was gone.

\--

Meanwhile at CCPD, Joe dialled Caitlin and held his phone to his ear. 'I couldn't get through to him. What happened on that video?'

Joe heard Caitlin suck in a breath. 'Oliver... he sexually assaulted Barry,' Caitlin rushed out through a sob. 'Felicity insists it's not Oliver, but the evidence is pretty damning.'

'He did... that? To my son?' Joe's eyes were wide and distressed. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Joe hung up before Caitlin could reply and headed for the elevator. 

Eddie followed him. 'Anything I can help with?'

'Oliver Queen sexually assaulted Barry,' Joe huffed as the elevator doors closed. One hand reached for his holster.

Eddie leaned against the wall as the elevator descended. 'Are you sure it wasn't consensual?'

'Why would it be consensual?' Joe turned on his partner with wide eyes.

'Well, what Barry gets up to in his free time with his boyfriend is none of our business,' Eddie insisted.

'Boyfriend? With that crazy man?' 

'I thought everyone knew!' Eddie replied, hands held in front of him in defence. 'Even the chief knows! I mean, it makes sense given Oliver's identity. Two heroes, leaning on each other for support.'

'That man is not a hero,' Joe insisted, finger pointed at Eddie.

'See, I disagree,' Eddie retorted. 'That time when Barry lost it? The Arrow saved me from him. My point is, if Barry wants to get a little rough and tumble sometimes, that's up to him and Oliver.'

'Caitlin has video footage of the assault,' Joe retorted. 

'What if it were role play?' Eddie suggested. 

Joe's face scrunched up. 'People do that?'

Eddie shrugged and turned away to hide his blush. 'Some people. I'll come with you, see what I think.'

Joe nodded. 'Thanks partner.'

They were silent for a moment, before Joe turned on Eddie. 'You better not be doing that to my daughter!'

'No. Of course not.' Eddie flushed bright red and turned away from Joe to lead the way out of the precinct. 

\--

'Finally!' Felicity retorted, as Oliver picked up after her fifth attempt at calling him. 

'Hey Felicity, what's up?' Oliver murmured into the receiver.

Felicity frowned. His tone was light. Happy. 'Oliver... Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Oliver replied, and Felicity could imagine his frown. 'Do we have a problem?'

Felicity sighed. 'Yes, Oliver, we do. Someone who looks like you assaulted Barry at Star Labs last night. Please tell me it wasn't you.'

'Since when did the cortex have security cameras?' Oliver muttered, aghast. 'Barry told me they were off!'

Felicity gasped, and her hand flew to cover her mouth. 'Oliver... You didn't... You hurt him!' Felicity cried into the phone. 'How dare you?'

'Felicity, what I get up to with my boyfriend is none of your business.'

'Boyfriend?' Felicity floundered. 'Since when were you and Barry...? You never treated me like that when we we're dating!'

'You never asked,' Oliver retorted into the receiver. 

'Barry asked for that?' Felicity questioned. 'Seriously?'

Oliver sighed. 'Yes.'

'Oliver...' Felicity murmured into the receiver. 'We need to talk about this.'

'I'll come to you,' Oliver huffed. 'You're at Star labs, right?'

'Yes, but Oliver... Oliver...' Felicity groaned. 'He hung up on me...'

Joe stormed in, Eddie hot on his heels. 'Where's that tape?'

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Felicity protested. 'Oliver says...'

'I don't care what he says, I want to see what he did!' Joe yelled.

Caitlin moved to the monitor. A gust of wind blew into the lab just as her finger hovered over the button. 

'Hey, what's up?' Barry asked when he saw most of Team Arrow and Team Flash gathered around the desk. 

'What's up? Are you okay?' Joe turned on Barry, shoulders tense and concern in his eyes. 

Barry shrugged. 'I'm fine... What are you doing here, Joe? Shouldn't you be at work?'

'Are you sure you're okay, Barry?' Felicity interrupted, arms crossed over her chest.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Barry muttered. He turned and glanced around at the concerned looks on the faces of his friends. 'Did I miss something?'

Cisco caught Barry's eye and nodded towards the security cameras.

Barry's smile dropped, and his cheeks flushed a brilliant red. 

'Since when do those work?' Barry squeaked. 

Five pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief. Eddie just grinned.

'Okay, I know it looks bad...' Barry hastened to explain, a nervous hand at the back of his neck. 'But...'

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Oliver strode into the cortex. Joe pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it at Oliver. 

Barry's eyes crackled with electricity, and he dashed in front of Oliver, arms raised in defence. 'Joe!' he whined. 

'Bear, he stole your powers... did... did that to you,' Joe gestured towards the monitors and continued to yell. 'Why are you defending him!'

'None of you were meant to see that!' Barry retorted as he vibrated with nervous energy. He carded a hand through his hair and his eyes darted around the cortex. 'I thought we didn't have cameras.'

'Felicity fixed them,' Caitlin replied gently. She reached out a hand to place on Barry's arm. 'Barry, is Oliver abusing you... or was that consensual?'

'Consensual. How could it be anything else?' Barry spluttered, flustered. He glanced around and met Joe's disbelieving gaze. Cisco's frown. 'You really think Oliver would... Guys! We had a safe word, I was well prepared beforehand, and I even agreed to a loss of my powers.'

'I told you it was role play!' Eddie piped up. 

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him. Oliver raised an eyebrow. Barry slunk past Joe whilst he was distracted by Eddie and plastered his face to Oliver's chest. Oliver patted Barry's back and ruffled his hair. Barry groaned.

'Well, that's the last time we do the sex at work thing,' Barry muttered into Oliver's shirt.

Oliver leaned his head in Barry's hair, and Barry felt him nod. Barry turned to his friends and family with a shy smile. 'Guys, I love Oliver. We were just fooling around. Now can you please delete that footage and never speak of it again?'

'Sure,' Cisco agreed, with a gesture to the stain on his desk. 'So long as you never, ever, do it on my desk again!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to chat in the comments!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr: https://elementofcreation.tumblr.com/


End file.
